


Starfighter: The Musical

by PuzzleSavant



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Song Parody, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleSavant/pseuds/PuzzleSavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the actual musical, but a parody of one. This... creation contains a collection of songs from various musicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/gifts).



> I am so sorry this was written horribly, but I was rushing to get this done today. Of course, I now must say that I have the utmost respect for song writers… This was not easy. Please enjoy and use your imagination wherever you can.  
> Also, to help make the story more enjoyable, I have posted some links within the story itself. Please, click on these little babies (that look like this: [click here]) and have fun! If need be, there will be another pair of brackets that say when to end the song. Enjoy!

Some years from now in a future far, far away…

[[click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG5OsfOuEy0)]

STARFIGTER

 

Chapter 5

THE MUSICAL

 

It is a period of unrest. Colterons are constantly attacking and trying to find a way through Earth’s defenses, but the Federated Alliance will not give them an inch. Their defenses remain strong through the use of their Fighter-Navigator teams. The most powerful of these teams being the Reliant.

 

Abel, the Reliant’s newest Navigator, has taken it upon himself to volunteer his team for a suicidal mission into the Baten Kaitos system: the Colteron’s stronghold. There, a team of Starfighters must destroy a shipyard that could spell Earth’s doom. According to Mother, the mysterious deity who watches over the solar system, has warned the Alliance that they cannot fail. Doing so would mean the end to Earth and her Colonies. Ergo, Abel has now put it upon his shoulders to see the mission through to the end.

 

Cain, the Reliant’s Fighter, was not pleased with this decision. His goal was to return home to the Colonies shortly after Abel’s arrival, but he did not expect the blonde to volunteer them… or fall for him. His mission from Commander Bering was to seduce the unsuspecting blonde, but the plan backfired when Abel fell in love.

 

At first, he did not believe they would survive, but has since reconsidered after the Reliant’s most recent battle. He has also considered the fact that he loves Abel and his mission to seduce him is no longer a game. Now, the only one threatening to ruin his relationship with Abel is Praxis.

 

Praxis, is the Tiberius’ Fighter and he has been harboring feelings for Abel ever since they left the Space Station. His plans are just as shady as Cain’s, but less harmful for Abel. Recently, he told Abel about Cain’s past and what his real plans constituted; however, Abel seems to be willing to give Cain a second chance: a chance to come forward and be honest with him – to prove that their love is real. If Cain cannot surpass Abel’s test, then the Earth and her Colonies could be lost forever…

[end song at 1:23 – 1:25]

            It was quiet aboard the Sleipnir. The Navigators and Fighters were resting for as long as they could before they were called into battle again. With fewer assignments and meetings to attend some resorted to working ahead, exercising in the gym, or simply confined themselves to their rooms. The latter is one many found to be appealing, especially the Fighters. Today, like so many other days, Cain sought to enjoy the peace and tranquility Deimos brought within the confines of his room – and just to make sure no one disturbed them – he changed the room’s code. Little did he know that his Navigator would decide to take the day off.

[[click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvcnzwLDnTc)]

            Excited to spend his day with Cain, Abel cheerfully walks up to his dorm room – but the door is locked!

“Cain?” he knocks.

“Do you want to kill some ‘Terons?

Come on, let’s use the sims.

I never see you anymore.

Why did you change the code?

It’s like you’ve gone away.

We use to be fuck buddies,

And now we’re not.

I wish you would tell me why!

… Do want to screw some ‘Terons?

It doesn’t have to be those ‘Terons.”

“Deimos.”

“Hold on, now…”

            Abel is extremely perplexed by what he just heard, but he was not mistaken. Cain had just moaned Deimos’ name. He couldn’t begin to fathom the possibility that Praxis had been right about Cain’s infidelity; however, Abel was determined to not lose him, so he called out to him again.

“Cain!” he knocks.

“Are you screwing Deimos?

I’ll kill you if you are.

I think your time with him is over kill.

It’s about time for you,

To take me ‘gainst the wall!

(Come on, baby.)

I’m getting kind of lonely.

All the work I’ve done,

Just watching the laptop’s screen.

(Click, Click, Click, Click.)

            Inside the room, Cain is completely unaware of Abel’s presence. His headphones are on and Deimos is giving him a massage. He has always wanted Abel to do him the pleasure, but since he is spending his off time in the lab, Deimos will have to suffice. Of course, Deimos has no complaints, especially when it means he can tear Abel and Cain apart. He knows Abel is outside, but feels no immediate need to disturb Cain.

            Meanwhile, Abel believes Cain is too busy being entertained by Deimos to even realize he is standing outside the door. Saddened by Cain’s silence, Abel seeks to reach him once more.

He knocks more gently. “Cain?

Please, I know you’re in there.

I just want to be with you.

I don’t believe what Praxis said.

I only want to be, your number one.

We could be lovers,

Just you and me.

What do you think of that?

… Do you want to kill some ‘Terons?”

            There is no reply to Abel’s questions. Cain has fallen asleep, and Deimos, right beside him. Naturally, Abel suspects as much and walks away. He shuffles his feet down the hall, letting that be the sound to comfort him, except it does little to stop his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I updated on Cain and Abel's 6th anniversary! Yah!  
> I never really thought about linking this to today's prompt, but seeing as how SF as a musical is just weird, I think it fits. :3

It’s the middle of the night. The Sleipnir is continuing its course through the endless dark matter, just as silent as the space it occupies. Every Fighter and Navigator is curled around their pillow or stretched out on their bunk, dreaming of a better place to be. No one is stirring – except for one team.

            Cain has taken it upon himself to rouse his sleeping partner. Without a word, they race to the loading bay and scurry into the Reliant. Cain ignores Abel’s inquisitive stares and surprises him by turning the ship on. He then guides the Starfighter out into the open space, pushing the ship into hyper drive and causing Abel to grasp onto him.

[[start at 0:12](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l88ktnRjXqk)]

            They race through the stars and back to the solar system they hold dear to their heart. Once there, Cain guides the ship around the colonized planets until they reach a scenic view of Earth setting behind Mars.

Cain: “I can show you my world,

Pure white, crystalized snow.

Tell me, princess,

Now when did you last spend some time outside?

I can open your eyes,

Show you more than your engines.

No more work or commanders -

Just you and me out here.

A whole new world.

A new, fantastic land to see.

No one to give us work or shady plans,

Or say I have to hurt you.”

Abel: “A whole new world.

A sparkling place I’ve never seen.

And when I’m here with you, I feel it, too,

That I should see this whole new world with you.”

Cain: “Here, you’ll see where I come from.”

Abel: “I’ve never seen so much snow.

It really is a sight to see.

Flying, speeding, and singing,

Through a crystalized landscape.

A whole new world.”

Cain: “Don’t you dare leave me now.”

Abel: “I never want to leave this place.”

Cain: “Stay with me, I won’t hurt you.”

Abel: “We’re like a shooting star -

We’ve come so far.

I won’t go back to where I used to be.”

Cain: “A whole new world,”

Abel: “Every star’s in your eyes.”

Cain: “Where I will be right by your side.”

Abel: “Every day I grow fonder.”

Both: “We’ll remain together,

Throughout this war.

Let me share my ‘ntire world with you.         Let me see your ‘ntire world with you.”

Abel: “A whole new world.”

Cain: “You’ll stay with me.”

Abel: “A chilling place.”

Cain: “A _wondrous_ place.”

Both: “For you and me.”

            Cain releases a content sigh as he slowly awakens from his dream. He stretches his body out, enjoying the relaxation that his muscles have not felt in months.

The sheets rustle beside him.

The Fighter smiles, believing his Navigator has finally returned from Central. He reaches out to run his fingers through Abel’s hair, but finds that the blonde’s locks are thinner than usual.

Cain opens his eyes to find Deimos snuggled up next to him. Disgusted, he sits up in bed while pushing his friend away.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Abel?” he vehemently questions.

Deimos only tilts his head, feigning incompetence with a hidden smirk playing on his lips.

 

Meanwhile, on another level in the Sleipnir…

 

            Abel has run into an empty bathroom in a rarely traversed level of the ship. He thought he was alone in his sadden state, but Ethos happened to catch a glimpse of him before entering the lavatory.

[[Click Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6T_polda2s)]

Ethos: “Abel? Abel?

Why in the world are you, here, crying?

Really, there’s no reason.

I only wish that I could help you.

Tell me what is so wrong.”

            Abel looks up at Ethos wiping the tears from his eyes, softly smiling at his friend in gratitude.

Abel: “Cain and Deimos were together.

Doing things they shouldn’t do.

Why would Cain do this and hurt me?

It just makes no sense.

Once I had thought that he might love me.

Clearly I am a fool.

Still, I cannot believe what I heard.

Ethos, please, please. Help me.”

Ethos: “Abel, you’re right, this is nonsense.

Cain wouldn’t do this to you.

Abel, I think he still loves you.

You’ll just have to see.”

Abel: “Cain, what has happened? You have wronged me.

Grant to me your answer.

Cain, what has happened? I still choose you,

Fighter and my, lover.

He’s with _him_ even now.”

Ethos: “Don’t say that now.”

Abel: “Always with him…”

Ethos: “No more, Abel. No more.”

Abel: “It angers me.”

Ethos: “Don’t be angered.”

            Comforted, Abel gives Ethos a hug. His friend smiles in return once they part, giving his shoulders a final squeeze of understanding.

“Let’s go see if we can go find Cain.” says Ethos.

“Right.” responds Abel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE doing this but I have to. This story must be put on hold. XC Sorry, but I have to get back to my real life writing. What Jealousy Undoes will still be updated, but at the moment, I have to press 'Pause.'  
> Please, forgive me!  
> Enjoy the rest of Caibel Week! 
> 
> Sources:  
> Starfighter by HamletMachine  
> A Whole New World link by Just press the big yellow button!  
> Angel of Music link by Super Thunder's (Nessarose) Channel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this chapter ended on a sad note, Starr! I hope your birthday is still an awesome one! <3  
> This is a parody of, well… anything that I referenced in here. I’m sorry if I offended anyone. Have a good day, everyone!  
> Sources:  
> • Starfighter by HamletMachine  
> • Star Wars by George Lucas  
> • Star Wars Theme by John Williams  
> • Star Wars Theme Link from Jon KATY KAT  
> • Frozen by Disney  
> • Do You Want to Build a Snowman by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez  
> • Do You Want to Build a Snowman Link from ikuta92


End file.
